Hard candy
by yazi53
Summary: Hong kong wanted to get a gift for england worth the five gifts he hadnt given him since he had been living with him. WARNING contains shota, tecnicaly rape, overly sexy outfits for children and cherry panties!Inspired from a lj request.


Hard candy

In hong kong's diary

Dear diary,  
>It's been five years since I have been living with England and I haven't given him a single birthday gift. On top of that I have also been quite cold to him even though he tries to be his nicest to me. I have been thinking ,he had started reading this think called the bible to me in it ,it said that he who does kindness gets kindness back. I thought to myself what if I do something nice for him then he will be even nicer to me and think I have more emotions.<p>

4:00 PM Tomorrow its England's birthday and that's when I decided to do my good deed. I sneaked into England's room when he fell asleep on the couch and discovered something brilliant I found what looked like hundreds of magazines with lots of women dressed in strange clothing. They looked like maids but with extremely tight and short clothing, I remember seeing clothing like this before but where? That's right in France's house he has a whole drawer of clothing like this. Maybe if I ask him nicely he might let me borrow them but maybe he will ask me to do something perverted in order to get them tonight I have a plan I will sneak into France's house and get the nicest kind of clothing like this I could find.

3:30 AM I have stayed up all night waiting for everyone to fall asleep. France's house had very little guards since he was weak so he had the perfect chance to sneak in. Trying not to fall asleep I finally enter the room where he keeps his chest with those clothes in, if I recall the chest was black with roses on it I think. It took me about 30 minutes to find the chest but I found it. There were many different kinds of fabric but I found the one that looked and felt the nicest I also brought a pair of frilly white panties because there were a lot of maids in the magazines wearing them I actually brought two the other one black with cherries since that was England's favorite fruit.

12:00 PM

I just woke up I hadn't realized what time it was. I put on the clothes I picked out like there was no tomorrow I decided to put on the panties with the cherries since they were a bit cuter than the other ones. I stopped at the door because I realized that it was a bit embarrassing to be wearing this but I thought it was alright because it was England's birthday.

Back to reality  
>Was England still passed out or was he drunk but it was to early for that he must have been passed out.<br>-E-england wake up, wake up now.  
>He still didn't wake up so little hong kong had to get on top of him and try again.<br>-England England wake up now!  
>-What is it bo... Wha-what are you doing wearing that!<br>-I want to get you something for the five gifts I did not get you for your other birthdays that I have been here.  
>Then there was something hard poking hong kong under where he was sleeping ,honestly ,it felt like hard candy.<br>-England are you hurt or something?  
>Hong kong being the innocent child he is had no idea what was going on down there, and started to unzip his caretakers pants and reached for his boxers before he was stopped by a hand.<br>-Wha-what are you doing, o-only adults do things like that!  
>-Are you hurt, I can feel a bump here.<br>Little hong kong began rubbing and poking the object make England moan in pleasure and himself more erect.  
>-Mmmh Hong kong rub it more.<br>-Um okay  
>Hong kong started to notice that England was acting weird however he was to young and innocent to know what was happening.<br>-England are you okay?  
>He started to notice that England was sweating alot like when a person is sick but with a happy face... He began to lean over his upper body but the only way to do so was for hong kong to put one of his legs in between England's and checked his forehead.<br>-England your very hot right now would you like me to give you hot milk or something?  
>That little boy saying that turned him on so much even more than that time he saw America shirtless sweaty with a six pack making him beginning to fondle the boys ass without realizing it.<br>-Wha-what are you doing england Σ（・□・；）  
>He couldn't even hear what the boy was saying, he was filled in too much lust and pleasure. Nothing brought him back to reality but the light push hong kong gave him since he was only a child and wasn't that strong.<br>-Hong your so cute I could eat you up.  
>To tell you the truth England couldn't even see the fear in the child's eyes he was to filled with lust.<br>He began softly touching the boys lips to feel them.

Hong kong's mind  
>-Is ,is he going to ki-kiss me but he is a man and I am a boy what should I do!<p>

Back to reality  
>England's lips smacked against hong kong's lips making an adorable chu noise making England harder. Hong kong was so confused he smiled a bit of a nervous smile then was shocked at this what was going to happen next.<br>-Mmmm hong you make me so hard I want to feel all of you.

He stared at the child's panties very firmly almost examining them.  
>-Hong kong I love you so much you even remembered my favorite fruit.<br>He wanted to kiss him in the lips again but missed and kissed his neck (was he drunk off lust). The cold saliva on hong kong's neck made him shiver.  
>England began to pull off hong kong's adorable yet a little wet panties until he heard the door slam open.<br>SURPRI...  
>The whole gang was planing a surprise party for England's birthday.<br>Everyone just stared in shock except for france who was doing his hon hon hon and hong kong who was still sniffling about earlier.  
>China was there too even after the whole opium thing he was standing with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped all the way to the floor.<br>-I-I can explain!  
>England raised his upper body rapidly ,changing the position he was on earlier he completely forgot hong was there he was in too much shock, (guess where his hand landed). England's hand pushed up hong's dress and his index fingers landed on The small boys nipples making the boy moan and blush in embarrassment.<br>-Wha-what are you doing to my precious hong kong you pervert aru!-China  
>-Well this is awkward...-America<br>-Hon hon hon I told you you would do something like this one day mon cher.-France  
>-Ve.-Italy<br>-I was just and then he couch I don't know boner what? Sleepy magazine wake up sexy stuff favorite fruit birthday!  
>-What mon cher?-France<br>-Whatever let's eat some damn cake dudes!-America  
>-Alright let's go get changed hong.-England<br>In the end they ordered strippers and hookers America got beat up because he said he had no money sealand got raped in a closet by a man who called himself shinaty chan America had a threesome with japan and Korea him being the seme England did have drunk sex with hong france woke up naked in the toilet with Russia in the bathtub covered in toilet paper and romano had sex with Germany end of the story


End file.
